Twilight and me
by uncomprehensibleinformation
Summary: This is a personal story that you can read if you wish. chapters will be in parts. basically if i replaced bella in twilight. PLZ enjoy


**This is a disowner for Twilight. I do not own it. I do however own myself and my slight twists to the story. My quirks will be real but some made-up much to my displeasure. This is a personal story so only read if you wish too. P.S. sorry other Twihards, Bella is only mentioned past tense as a... Sry can't tell you but Bella isn't in the story only referenced.**

First Sight

It was a long drive to the airport with my mother. She was afraid of letting me go after what happened with Bella. She has now developed a overprotective maternal side which is grating on my nerves, I am going to live with my father, Charlie, in the small town of Forks, on the Olympic Pennisula of the northwest of Washington State. It is nearly almost raining, with a slight chance of suhshine if you are the luckiest person on Earth. One of the categories I do not fall into. I'm extremely smart but I think my body is rejecting me. I mean I have the worst bad luck, accident prone and I get sick easily. Sure Forks doesn't sound like the best place for me to live but I love it. And I love my father I can relate to him. Unlike my older sister, Bella, who was taken with mom when I was young, I enjoyed my time with dad. I was going to enjoy Forks, my one santuary away from certain insanity brought on by my mother, Renee. I mean I love her and all but she's driving me nuts. Anyways, there I was standing at the gate getting ready to board the plane.

"Mum, relax. Take a deep breath. I want to go. You can spend time with Phil and dad can do the parenting for a while. Just relax. I'll call once I'm unpacked and settled." I told Renee. Wasn't as close with her as with dad, never was.

"Alright, Madeline. Be safe and remember to call. Tell Charlie I said hi as well, honey"

"I will. I won't call everyday but I will if I have free time"

"I'll see you soon" she proclaimed, obviously forgetting that I loved Forks and not Pheonix-way too hot.

"Stop. Don't worry about me," I urged desperate for her to just give me some breathing space, which I hadn't recieved since the accident, "It'll be great. I love you, Mum"

* * *

She hugged me tightly for a minute and I was slightly afraid she wouldn't let go. But she did and she got all blubbery about. I was never her favourite daughter, so when she is all mushy it scares me. I'm not a very affectionate towards Renee. She basically ignored me until a few months ago, so I really couldn't care less about her. The four-hour flight went by quickly from Pheonix to Seatlle, with me daydreaming about, well, random stuff. I'm weird like that. Apparently I zoned out so much the flight attendant had to shake me out of my thoughts because she thought I was sleeping with my eyes open when we landed. I had to board another plane to get to Port Angeles, it only took an hour and sadly I didn't day dream again. Damn that flight attendant. I met my dad out the front of the airport and of course, as predicted it was raining. Mmmm, I love the smell of rain, it really clears the nose. Dad was the Police Cheif of Forks as has been from since before I can remember. He was really excited about me coming to live with him since I hadn't since I was fourteen when Bella threw the biggest tantrum because she didn't like me and Forks in general. I was totally buying a car because I didn't want dad to go out of his way to take me to school. Thankfully he couldn't rebut because I had gotten my licence a year ago. I'm 17 afterall. He gave me a one-armed hug that was slightly awkward as I pretty much fell on my face and as it was an unspoken rule that we never really show affection. I'm not good with emotion.

"It's good to see you Mad" he said, smiling as he caught me and used the nickname he gave me when I was a sprout. "You really haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"She's fine, Dad. It's good to see you too" I never called him Charlie, ever. I only had a few bags as I was forced to chuck out all my old ones when I had to move up to live with Renee. I even went shopping which only happens by necessity and it turns out that Pheonix doesn't have any winter clothes. Ha, as if I wasn't expecting that. they probably don't know what winter is.

"I found you a good car for you, really cheap", he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of his choice, he really was more into sports than cars and also knew of the way he said "good car for _you_" as opposed to just "good car".

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy"

SWEET! Dad knew i had a thing for Chevy's. Something about their design just sppealed to me and made me feel safe.

"Thanks, Dad. You really didn't have to. What colour is it?" I asked, curious as to what my father bought to welcome me home.

"It's a faded red, orange colour. I bought it from Billy Black down at the reservation cause he is in a wheel chair now and can't drive" he explained

"When did he buy it? Did he buy it new?", My father should've continued with the facts. I know no limits when my attention and curiousity is piqued.

" Umm, in 1984 and I don't think he bought it new" he said as he shook his head, he knew me too well. Suddenly, i was immensly happy that Charlie didn't blame me as I tend to do to myself. I was happy and content where I was. We continued to talk a little more about the weather before we lapsed into companionable silence, which happened often. We didn't mind we just liked being in each other's company. I looked out the window, at the place I am calling home again. It has it's own unique kind of beauty, and while there is a lot of green, it stands out in stark contrast to the brown in Pheonix. Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He continued to live in the small two bedroom house that he had shared with my mother until she walked out on us with my older sister before I can remember. Though that is not what caught my attention. There, parked on the street in front of the house was my new car. well, even though it was old when i recieved it, it has a certain charm. I loved it. I also spotted cans of paint and spray paint at the top of the stairs it could only mean one thing.

"Dad, you didn't have to buy me paint. I would've done it" I complained, he bought me a car and that was already too much.

"No, Madeline. I knew that you would want to put your own mark on it, so you could paint it as soon as you got here"

The amount that he knows about me shocks me, though i shouldn't be.


End file.
